


Przestępstwo

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [9]
Category: Lupin (TV 2021)
Genre: #13. Przestępstwo, #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, 100 drabbli w 100 dni challenge, Drabble, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Tydzień Pandemiczny, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 13. Przestępstwo
Series: 100 d e2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska





	Przestępstwo

Gładzi kciukiem diamenty błyszczące w świetle lampy. Chłodne, ale też zabójczo piękne. Jeśli ktoś lubi takie błyskotki. Jego nigdy nie pociągały w ten sposób. Nie stanowiły celu samemu sobie.

Rozumie ich wartość rynkową. Rozumie ich wartość historyczną. Nadal nie są warte tego, aby zabić. Brylanty, złoto, perły. Miał ich w dłoniach tysiące. Kradł i sprzedawał. Biżuterię, dzieła sztuki. Wszystko to, czego pożądano od wieków tak bardzo, że przyciemniało osąd. On nigdy nie stracił jednak zdrowego rozsądku.

Po raz pierwszy ukradzenie czegoś przyniosło mu taką satysfakcję.

Po raz pierwszy było to coś osobistego.

Niektórzy nazwaliby to przestępstwem.

Niektórzy nazwaliby to sprawiedliwością.


End file.
